Sakuranbo Academy Nobilities
by Jaricchi
Summary: Nokoru, Suoh and Akira were the best in Clamp. Ceres Ceredi, Azure Yamato and Nina Kazuhiko were equally the best in Sakuranbo. Their arrival marks a rivalry between them. How will the Clamp School Detectives handle the three eccentric women?
1. Prologue

**Sakuranbo Academy Nobilities**

**Summary:** Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura and Akira Ijuin were the top bachelor's in Clamp School. In comes, Ceres Ceredi, Azure Yamato and Nina Kazuhiko, 3 dazzling ladies from Sakuranbo Academy, Clamp's Schools rival. The arrival of the 3 ladies are here to prove that Academy was much better than their own. How will the Clamp School Detectives handle the three eccentric women from Sakuranbo academy?

**Author's Note:** I totally made this out because my best friend's sister wouldn't stop annoying me. Be warned of the multiple OC's that will appear. Rated T because of cursing.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Nokoru Imonoyama adored women above everything else. He made sure a woman's happiness was above anyone elses. Yet right now, he'd give anything for his cousin to stop gloating.

He glared long and hard at said cousin lounging at the couch.

"So…" he spoke slowly, his cousin faced him and smirked, "Noku-chan…" the blasted cousin moaned. "Go fetch me lemonade…"

He felt one of his veins pop. Great he was going to get brain hemorrhage. "Get. It. Yourself." He answered, gritting his teeth in the process. His mentioned cousin glared at him and pouted. "You're no fun." And stood up.

Just as the blasted cousin reached the door, a rather funky tune rang. The cousin stopped and grinned. "Oops, my bad, it's mine." Grabbing the phone from the back pocket, the cousin answered sing-songly. "Hello…Oh…Sora-chan! Eh? Right now? Why??" the cousin whined. "Fine" the annoying blasted cousin sighed then turned to him.

"Nokuro-kun, I have to go but I'll see you soon 'kay? Sora-chan told me to reach school soon. See 'ya!" and off she went.

Nokoru just stared at the place she was at. He wonders at times where in the world that woman gets her eccentric-ness. He sighed as his own phone rang, it must be souh again.

"Nokoru here, Ah! Suoh! yeah…alright. See you then."

Seriously, where did his cousin get it!

* * *

Three women were bustling about in a dark room, well, two were bustling about, one was just sitting down and reading.

"Ceredi-senpai…please, for the love of God! Sit down!" one called out, "And you, Kazukhiko, please stop eating the rations for tomorrow!"

"Come on, Sora-chan, lighten up!" Ceredi smiled. Nina nodded in consent. Azure groaned and left them alone, until the T.V. on the wall screened open. All three stood in attention. Well, two did, the other just continued to sit.

"I have a job for you three." Said the man in the screen.

All three turned to smile. "It's been awhile since the Director of the Board asked us for a case." Ceredi commented lightly. "Must be something big…" Nina smirked. Azure didn't comment but her eyes twinkled in anticipation.

"I want you three to put your entire honor on the line for this one…" said the Director. All three gaped at him in shock.

"Are you mad? Our entire honor? We worked freaking hard for those!" Nina cried. Azure stared at the man, and sighed. "How important is this case to you, Director."

All two looked at her and back to the man. "This case is against Clamp." All three turned to him in odd shock.

"Clamp? What did they do now?" Ceredi asked in anger. Director sighed. "The public refuses to acknowledge our school's potential because we are merely SECOND best."

Azure opened her book and rolled her eyes. "Of course, those trained at Clamp, become the best in everything. It's true that our school and theirs has the same training, the best often chooses to study there. Therefore, leaving Sakuranbo with only second bests."

Nina growled at her. "Then why are YOU here?"

Azure looked up from her book and said, "A certain stupid blond senpai dragged me her to take the entrance exam, making me unable to take the Clamp exam."

The Director sighed. "I already talked with the Clamp Director, and he has agreed to host a game for us. Out do them in each one. That is all, remember, one loss is one honor lost."

Ceredi threw a lamp at the T.V. "Shut up!"

Azure stood up and opened the door. "Where do you think you're going, Dumbass?" Ceredi roared. Azure looked at her and said, "Where else…Clamp…"

* * *

Nokoru groaned. "Suoh are you quite certain that THEY have to come here?" souh nodded. "Yes, Chairman. Sakuranbo has once again asked to hold a game, and we have agreed."

Nokoru pounded his head on the desk. "Who agreed to that?"

Akira smiled sympathetically. "The Director of the board, your father." Nokoru groaned some more. "He's out of his mind!!"

Akira chuckled. "They can't be that bad, my cousin studies there and she's adorable!"

Nokoru looked at him and said, "That's not the problem, Akira-kun. They're highly competitive; they'd do anything to win. Well, except cheating, their honor is too high for that."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. In comes, three women. One of the women stepped forward. She had long straight blond hair and deep green eyes. She started to laugh. And the other two merely groaned. "Ohohohoho…Nokoru-chan~ I'm here to represent the damn—" an apple was stuffed her mouth.

"Sorry, Ceredi-senpai's on high again." A girl with glasses spoke. She had deep violet eyes and Mahogany brown hair, and she was deadly white, pale white.

"I'm Azure Yamato. I'm the Chairman of the Sakuranbo Elementary Division." She introduced, giving a slight bow, she looked at Nina.

A small girl with angelic features came forward. She had Ebony black hair and deadly grey eyes. "I'm Nina Kazuhiko, treasurer of the Sakuranbo Elementary Division. Get that straight you pieces of—mfff" another apple appeared out of nowhere and placed itself in her mouth.

Azure gave a small bow. "Sorry about them, they're quite the idiots at times…" and smiled. Dislodging the apple from her senpai's mouth she gave a small glare and inclined her to introduce herself.

Ceredi glared at her and smirked. "I am the ever fantastic—OW! AZURE!" azure looked at her innocently, "No fancy smancy…"

All three Clamp members sweat dropped at the scene. "Are you sure these are the Student Council?" Suoh asked.

Nokoru nodded. "My cousin's there." Akira also nodded. "I think Nina is my cousin…mother side…"

All three turned to look at Ceredi who was giving a rather polite and normal introduction, well…sort of.

"I'm Ceres Ceredi, Secretary of the Sakuranbo Elementary Division. You three fools better be—mfff!" and the apple mysteriously lodged itself in her mouth once again.

Azure came forward and bowed. "I hope you'll treat us kindly."

The Clamp trio smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves as well." All three men nodded. "Suoh Takamura, Secretary of the Clamp Elementary Division."

"Akira Ijuin, Treasurer of the Elementary Division."

And finally, "Nokoru Imonoyama, Chairman of the Elementary Division."

"Its pleased to meet you three."

Azure smiled a rather creepy smile. "Well, that's all for today, we'll meet again tomorrow for the first game. What is the first game, Chairman-san?"

"Uh…Suoh?" Nokoru looked at him fearfully. "Academics…Math, Science and English…" Suoh answered. Azure nodded. "I'll see you three then." And they left.

"Suoh…why do I get this feeling that they'll be tough opponents to beat?" Nokoru asked.

Souh nodded and sighed. "You still need to finish your paper work…"

Nokoru groaned. Akira smiled and said, "They're women." The two looked at him quizzically. "What?" they voiced out.

"Because they're women, they'll be hard to beat." Akira smiled as he poured some tea for the both of them.

Nokoru groaned some more. "Oh man…!"

* * *

**Me:** this is for a friend who won't stop bugging me.

**The Other Me:** you don't need to review.

**Me:** but if you want to…

**The Other Me:** go ahead.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Donna Te you better be happy, you little crud!


	2. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

I am sad to say I have no idea where this story is going. I'm putting it on Haitus mode for a while until I figure out how I might continue this. It would help if you pm me and help me get moving again. However, if I decide that this story is still not making any progress. I will discontinue it. *sigh*

I feel so pathetic as of now. I have no muse in my life. She left and flew to Australia. :*(

But as the Author of the story you have taken time to read. I shall do my best. Thank you.

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
